Bug
by pigeonattack
Summary: A short little drabble, involving shuriken, bo staffs, and some popcorn. And a bug. One hundred perent spoiler-free.


**This little plot bunny came to me as I was vegetating. (Geddit? Never mind. Ahem.)**

**It's ONE HUNDRED PERCENT spoiler free. You could read it without finishing the first book.**

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, the redheaded Alpha stared intently at the scene playing out on the handheld screen in front of her. It was running a real-time feed from a well-concealed little bug she'd planted the day before, which showed an aerial view- the perfect angle to watch whatever would happen. She smirked to herself as she zoomed in on the two oblivious figures sparring onscreen.

Full audio. HD. She scooped up a handful of buttered popcorn from the big bowl right next to her and chewed it slowly. What a way to spend an evening at H.I.V.E.

Shuriken in belts and bo staffs in hands, Wing and Shelby stared at one another, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Wing shifted his weapon slightly in his hands, as Shelby gaudily twirled hers.

"You shouldn't do that," remarked Wing, fingering one of his shuriken. "It is inviting your opponent to take advantage of your lack of concentration."

Shelby sighed. "Fine, then. I'll have to do something else with my staff."

With that, she feigned to the left, then struck Wing's right side. Dodging it and going on the offensive, Wing chuckled. "Really, Shelby. You've used that trick so many times it's getting highly predictable."

Shelby didn't react to the comment, instead putting her concentration into blocking a blow to the head. It wasn't strictly necessary, seeing as they'd never actually hurt each other more than the occasional bruise, but practice would be pointless if they didn't spar like their lives depended on it. Which, as it happened, was something they were _quite_ used to.

"Don't make me use my other trick," she warned with a sneer, slipping under another strike and swinging at his legs.

Wing grinned, parrying the blow and opting for an overhead strike. "Let's see it."

As it happened, Shelby appeared not to actually have an "other trick", other than darting away, reaching into her belt harness, and sending a volley of shuriken, which Wing easily deflected. She reached for another, only to come up empty. Gritting her teeth, she sprinted forward to meet Wing in close combat once more.

The two sparred intensely, exchanging swings, jabs, and deflecting attack after attack. Shuriken whistled through the air left and right. Slowly but surely, Wing seemed to be forcing Shelby towards the edge of the cavern. Beads of sweat rolled down both their foreheads. Wing looked calm, collected, but Shelby appeared to be exerting herself greatly.

"Do you surrender?"

"You kidding? Never."

"Indeed?"

"Uh huh. I'm just warming up."

Shelby's strikes intensified, increasing in force and speed, but seemed to be taking on a note of desperation.

Wing had no trouble backing her against the wall, trapping her with his staff across her chest. With a flick of an arm, he sent her weapon skittering away across the floor.

"Not so cocky now, are we?"

To his surprise, she sneered again, placing her hands on the bo staff. "Nope. At least, _you_ shouldn't be."

In one swift movement, she kneed him in the…vulnerable spot, twisted the weapon out of his grip, and had him in the exact position she'd occupied moments before.

Wing winced in pain. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

"Sorry, big guy. Here, let me make it better."

Wing's eyes widened as her hand moved to his belt. "Um, I'm not sure this is the best place…"

"What?" Shelby went red. "I'm not… " She pulled a shuriken out of his belt. "I just needed this. Don't tell me—"

"Never mind," muttered Wing, feeling his face flush. "What's that for?"

Shelby sent the throwing star sailing to a ceiling corner. "Saw something."

Seconds later, there was a pleasing _crunch_ as metal struck metal.

"How would you notice something from so far away?" Wing inquired. "And would you please release me now?" He was still trapped by the staff.

Shelby grinned, leaning in close. "I'm the Wraith. I've years of experience with bugs. And no, I'm not releasing you just yet."

In a dorm in accommodation block seven, the redheaded Alpha's jaw dropped as the shuriken zoomed closer…closer… and the screen went black.

"Dammit."

* * *

**I think we all know the identity of the redheaded Alpha.**

**For a while, I debated whether or not to include Otto, then decided against it because it's not really his type of thing. I also considered having the nameless redhead feed the video to some big screen in accommodation block seven, then figured she wouldn't consider the rewards worthy of the price (namely, Shelby finding out and giving her hell for life).**

**Maybe in another fic. One with blackmail involved. Yeah, that sounds like a plot bunny…**

**Ahem.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think Shelby did. I'd love to see how sick y'all are. ;D**

**However, do **_**not**_** go into… detail. Let's keep it appropriate for, say, middle school aged readers. So, like, no explicit content. 'Kay?**

**Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!**

**pigeonattack**


End file.
